Because of Kasey:Part 1
by The-Infamous-6
Summary: Bryce has a good life. He's got his best friends, a girlfriend, and a visit from an old friend. But when he see's another girl, who's a lot younger than him, things start to get difficult.
1. Boring Old Commas

**Chapter 1: Boring old Commas**

**Crap. That was my last piece of paper. At the speed was talking, our grade would be able to write a series about the way to properly use a comma in a sentence. Sadly, Mrs. Court is my English teacher. She had the body of an angel but the verbal speed of a child at christmas.**

**"...and remember, this Will be on the -"**

**RRIINNGG!!**

**Thankfully, the bell halted her rant about commas. I was bored to death anyways, and I needed a break.**

**As I gathered my books off my desk, I noticed Reece coming over to me. Reece Forrester, a.k.a. best friend since grade 1, is, in my opinion, so normal it burns my eyes. Short chocolate coloured hair, not too curly not too straight, with a thin face that made his green eyes pop. That's what made Reece different in grade 1: he was the only one that maintained to look good with green eyes. The other guys were either fat or just looked really, **_**really **_**ugly. He was about my height, which was a pretty short 5'7", considering that most of the guys in our school were at least 5'11". But the thing that made me scared the most; he had a six pack **_**and **_**maintained perfect skin. Yep, that's right. I've never seen a single zit on that kids face. So as he walked over to my desk, I wondered when that kid would **_**finally **_**get an acne issue.**

**Wonder what he wants, I thought to myself, better not have to do with commas. But as he grew closer to my desk, I noticed the look on his face was....different. He didn't look happy or sad, angry or even mad, just...neutral I guess. Sadly, that expression only lasted about 5 seconds, when the corners of his mouth curled up to reveal to me a piece of broccoli stuck in his teeth, yuck, and it told me what any other kid would fear to hear: Jake had a plan.**

**Jake Park, a.k.a. the new kid to what used to be Me and Reece's duo, is always coming up with crazy ideas that obviously won't work. But every time me or Reece tried to tell him it wouldn't work, he would always say "Hey, you can't prove that until I brake my arm trying to prove you wrong". And that's what made Jake great, he was always willing to do something that no one else would ever think of doing.**

**"Ok Reece," I started, letting out a heavy sigh," What's he got planned this time?"**

**Fearing the worst, I awaited Reece to reply. Of course, he was trying to create a suspenseful moment, and as usual, he succeeded.**

**"Well Reece?!" I said impatiently**

**"How 'bout I show you instead?" Reece challenged, obviously knowing that once he said that, I couldn't refuse. Curse Reece for knowing me so well.**

**After leaving a suspenseful moment of silence for Reece, I finally agreed.**

**"Alright. Let's hit locker bay to put that crap away," Jake said, pointing at my mess of papers and textbooks.**

**"Yes, lets," I said, trying to hide a smile as I gave him half of my papers.**

**Realising that he'd made an error in what he said, he quickly corrected himself,**

**"Er....I mean let's hit locker bay so You can put that crap away."**

**"Aww and I was thinking you would help me for once," I said, whining like a girl in the end.**

**"Sorry, I just don't have time anymore," Reece replied, trying to mimic me. He knew what I was doing.**

**"But Bryce, your always with your friends, and you never pay attention to me!" I whined in a girlish voice, a smile spread across my face the size of the United States.**

**"Alright Bryce, let's stop pretending to be Stefani," Reece replied, laughing as he picked up a textbook and hit me on the head with it, "Come on, let's go meet Jake. He's probably already started."**

**Grimacing on impact, I maintained the face just a moment longer to joke around a bit with Reece. That's how tight we were. **_**Were.**_** Laughing, Reece turned to start heading for the door. As he neared the door, I noticed a girl walking down the hall outside the door. She was laughing; the sound like wind chimes in my ears. Who was she?**

**My bubble popped almost instantly when Nash nudged me. Turning to see what he wanted, he must have see the look on my face, because he started laughing almost hysterically.**

**"Wow, Bryce I didn't know, you liked Reece **_**that **_**much!" He panted out, his laughing interrupting every two words. Changing my expression from awe to a grimace, I punched him in the shoulder.**

**Rubbing his shoulder from the impact-I knew it had hurt, since I was intending it to- he apologized with a slight head nod. Nodding back quickly, I jammed all my papers into my algebra textbook and ran to catch up with Reece and Jake for lunch.**


	2. Way To Go Jake!

**Chapter 2: Way To Go Jake!**

**After meerly escaping "locker bay", the crowded-to-death area where me and Jakes lockers are, I ran out the front door to see Reece leaning against the railing, head down thinking, and Jake sitting on the step fiddling with something that was out of my view. From a girls opinion, Reece could have even pulled off looking hot. His hair fell over his face just so, like it always did. And that, is when I realised I over-observe things.**

**I decided that it was time for one of us to get payback for when Jake pushed me into the lake in the summer. Slowly, I pushed the door shut, and tip-toed towards them.**

**"Finally," Reece said, head still tilted down. Damnit. He always ruined my surprise attacks.**

**Looking up suddenly, obviously wondering how Reece knew I was there when he couldn't tell, he scanned his surroundings until he saw me at the top of the stairs. The look in his eyes, I knew it too well. Yep, Reece wasn't kidding. Jake had a plan. And from the looks of it, it seemed like it was a good one.**

**"Well, well, you finally showed up," Jake said, trying not to sound too excited.**

**"Yea, I got caught up with Nash," I said, rolling my eyes at the end to show them how it went. I received a sympathetic look from Jake, and plain ignorance from Reece. Gee, thanks Reece.**

**"So, what's this ingenious idea you have?" I questioned Jake, trying to find out what he had in his hands.**

**"Oh, I can't tell you. But Reece can," Jake replied, grinning at me like a mischevous child who was threatened to keep their mouth shut with candy.**

**"Ok Reece," I said, turning my attention to the ever-ignoring-me Reece, "What's the plan?"**

**As I waited for a response, I started getting the Idea that Reece was ignoring me. He had just been talking to me though, I argued with myself in my mind, so what would he want to keep his mouth shut about?**

**After what seemed like an eternity of silence, and just as I was about to ask what was up, Stefani walked out the door behind me.**

**"Hey Brycey," She said in a sweet voice, giving me a quick hug, "Me and Norah are going to Pizza Nova for lunch. Wanna come?" Of course I wanted to come. It was a dumb question considering I loved pizza almost more than my existence-actually I loved **_**food in general**_** almost more than my own existence, but whatever- and personally, I really would have rather gone with her and the ever annoying Norah than be stuck here with a confused Jake and an ignorant Reece. But I didn't want to be rude to either of them, so I just shook my head.**

**"Aww too bad. Norah wanted to show off her new ballet routine," Stefani said, looking up to show that she was **_**really looking forward to that**_**.**

**"Sorry to leave you alone with Norah, but the guys need me here," I replied in my most sympathetic voice, gesturing to the guys. When I looked over to see how they'd react, I saw Jake give me the usual Double-Eyebrow raise, and the thumbs up, and yet again, more ignorance from Reece.**

**"Oh its ok, I'll live for now. Hey, I'll text you k?" She said in a matter of fact voice, that somehow sounded soft.**

**"Kk," I replied dully. I didn't mean to, it was just an automatic response. Confused momentarily, she kissed me on the cheek and mouthed goodbye, then was off down the stairs.**

**Just as she jumped lightly off the last step and set off down the sidewalk to meet Norah, Jake surprised the both of us with his comment.**

**"Hey Stefani! You can't expect him to always be with you. He's got me to occupy still too you know? Oh and by the way, I think you might need to get me an ice pack, because when you fell from heaven, you hit my eyes hard," Jake said, finishing with a wink. It was so Jake of him to say something practical, turn it into a joke, then a sad attempt at flirting. Way to go Jake.**

**"Ugh bye Jake!" Stefani yelled back frustrated. As she stomped off, Jake turned to see what I was going to do after what he'd said. Of course the only possible look on my face was shock. Jake **_**never **_**hit on girls. He was always the one saying it was better to be polite.**

**When I looked over to Reece, his head was now up and facing Jake; even he appeared to be in shock.**

**"What the hell was that Jake?" I said, trying to remain serious, but almost burst out laughing in the end.**

**"What you mean? I can't hit on a girl?" Jake replied smartly, a huge smile spread on his face to show that he was definately proud of himself.**

**"Dude, at least hit on them **_**good**_**!" Reece added in, turning to me to give a wink. Whatever happened to Reece for the previous ten minutes, I'll never know, but I was happy to have the real Reece back at that point.**

**"Hey, it was my first try alright? Give me a break!" Jake said, jumping up to punch Reece in the shoulder. Reece didn't react as Jake expected; I guess that's because Jake's not as strong as me or Reece. But there's always a stupid and weak one in the group, isn't there?**

**"Wow, did you just try to punch me?'Cuz it felt like a little girl poked me in the arm" Reece replied, letting out a slight choke in the end to show that it was killing him not to laugh.**

**Pretending to look hurt, Jake pouted and replied in a goofy voice "Aww shucks! That's the highest compliment I've heard in years!"**

**By that time, Reece and I were laughing hysterically. I didn't even know why it was so funny, but I guess it was just because Jake was a funny guy. That's when I remembered that he had a plan.**

**"Hey Jake, stop distracting me and tell me the damn plan already!" I said loudly, almost in a yelling voice.**

**"Whoa Bryce calm down! Alright Alright I'll tell you myself!" Jake replied, putting his hands up in surrender as he held a mischevous grin on his face.**

**"Come on Jake, he needs to know, besides, I'm getting hungry," Reece said, turning to wink at me. What the hell was going on?**

**"Alright well...there is no plan," Jake said slowly, as if I was a young child who wasn't expected to understand.**

**"What.....ok? So what's up then" I remarked questioningly. At that moment, I swear I was probably more confused than your average everyday blonde.**

**"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm gonna go eat something now that he knows nothings up," Reece said, as he walked past me and back into the school. Well that was great. We'd wasted half of our lunch break standing there waiting for nothing to happen. Well, I had anyways.**

**After I was sure Reece had left, I decided it was time to confess what I saw in the hall. That is, **_**who **_**I saw in the hall.**

**"What did she look like?" Jake asked, looking up as he does when he's thinking.**

**"I didn't get a good look, but she was about my height with sort of brown hair. I think she was with another girl, and they were laughing about-" I was cut off by Jake who had a very much needed explanation.**

**" Oh you mean Kasey?" Jake said matter-of-factly.**

**"I guess so? How'd you know?" I replied, growing impatient that he wouldn't answer sooner.**

**"She's in grade nine, a freshman, and she's friends with-"**

**"-Wow, you mean I'm attracted to a niner?" I interrupted in a shocked voice.**

**"Yea, she is," He replied dully, obviously annoyed that I had interrupted his explanation. Though I didn't care how he knew her. **_**He **_**knew**_**her**_**, and that was all I needed to hear.**

**"Wait," Jake said oddly,his face changing to what seemed to be a creeped out expression, "your **_**attracted**_** to her?!"**

**"Uh....Yea......" I mumbled as I looked down at my feet. This is why I always told Reece those kind of things. He never found a way to make it awkward.**

**"Wow....I never thought you'd like someone 2 years younger than you. That's like being 12 and you liking a 10 year old!" Jake awed; obviously he was waiting to hear that I was going to break up with Stefani so he could get to her. Yea, like I'd ever let that happen.**

**"What does it matter?" I replied in a calm voice, "Let's just go get something to eat."**

**"Fine," Jake replied, annoyed that the topic wasn't going to go any farther, "Let's go."**


	3. Easy to Figure Out

**Chapter 3: Easy to Figure Out**

**RRIINNGG. The last bell of the day rang, and just as it did, I could see Reece already running towards my and Jakes lockers. Good old Reece; I bet he used the "bathroom excuse" to get out of class 5 minutes early. Which wasn't a bad idea, since Christmas Vacation had at that moment officially started, and I don't think any kid should deserve detention on that day.**

**As he neared my locker, he seemed to be stunned, as if one of his previous girlfriends had just slapped him again. I soon found out that he wasn't stunned, he was confused. Though I didn't push the issue, for his eyes were steel solid in colour, meaning I would only cause problems if I even bothered to ask. I only knew that from a previous problem. We weren't friends for a week, but obviously now we're fine.**

**"Hey Reece, what's up?" I asked casually, hoping to make it sound automatic as if I didn't care any more than usual. Though I did.**

**"Urgh, don't even ask," He replied robotically with the dullest tone I had ever heard. Ok, he wasn't going to tell me. Fine. I didn't care anyways.**

**"Alright......So, got any plans today?" I asked, turning to locate my test paper in an impossible mess of papers.**

**"....Not anymore," He replied, letting out a heavy sigh at the end. There was my English test, but where was my Algebra?**

**"Whaddya mean?" I responded quickly, trying to keep the conversation going so I could squeeze him for more information. Ok, there's my Biology test. But **_**where the heck is my ALGEBRA?!?!**_

**"Just...forget about it Bryce...." Reece said, turning his body to lean against the abandoned locker beside me. By that point, I'd had enough of his crap. Time to get some answers.**

**"K, Reece, I know something's up, and either you tell me what's bugging you so we can both mope, or I can leave you to yourself. Because I am sick of your moaning and negative crap!" I said, a little louder than I intended.**

**After a brief silence, Reece finally responded. But it wasn't with the answer that I wanted.**

**"Look, I'm just having a few problems right now ok? I don't feel like talking about it, and if you're sick of hearing me mope around, then, I'll see you later," Reece replied, then turned and stormed out the front door of the school. Great.**

**"Reece!" I yelled after him, and a few heads turned to my call, but none of them were Reeces.**

**Slamming my locker in frustration, I scanned the scene around me for Jake. I needed to ask a favour of him, and I was hoping like hell that he'd help me out.**

**As I kicked my locker one last time to let out the rest of my frustration, I guess I didn't see Stefani comming up behind me, because the next thing I know she's got her hands over my eyes.**

**" Ok, guess who it is," She wispered sweetly, probably hoping that I didn't know who it was. But I knew as soon as her hands were near my face. They smelled like coconut butter, her usual smell.**

**"Hm.....it's a longshot I know, but, well, I gotta go with Stefani," I responded, pretending to think between each statement.**

**I took her hands down from my face and, holding them, turned around to face her. She apppeared to be putting on a fake puppy face.**

**"Aww...I didn't know I was that easy to figure out," she whined, smiling at the end to make sure I knew she was kidding.**

**"Oh, but that's the thing, you're not easy to figure out at all."**

**"Yes I am."**

**"No, you're not," I reassured her.**

**"Fine," She said, giving in as she leaned in to kiss me.**

**Feeling guilty every second of it, I put up my hand and explained myself almost imediately.**

**"I...uh...got a cold. I don't want to make you sick," I replied quickly, stifling a sniffle to attempt a confirmation at my lie.**

**Looking a little hurt, Stefani responded, "Oh, in that case, I don't want a kiss from you!"**

**I decided to laugh with her, then in the end changed it to a cough to once again, try and confirm my lie. She seemed to believe me, as a look of worry crossed her face.**

**" Maybe you should get home..." She suggested, linking her arm with mine to guide me to the door.**

**" I can find the door myself," I grumbled, shoving her arm off. I left her laughing just inside the door as I exited to find a blizzard surrounding the school. Great, I thought to myself, I have to walk home in **_**this?!**_

**But just as luck has it, so did the girl that I saw laughing in the hall. Maybe now I could meet her, but what would be my reason? And even if I did think of something to say, what if Stefani saw? What would she think? It was too risky to try then without a good reason and something to back it up.**


	4. Memories In Pictires

**Chapter 4: Memories in Pictures**

**I decided then to sit down on the steps in frustration and pull out my cell to text Jake and ask where he was.**

Text session:

Message to: Jake Park

Subject: Bla

Hey Jake where are you?

Text sent.

**As I waited for a reply, I flipped through my phone menu until I came across the photo album that me and Reece made on my phone just before grade 9.**

**In the first picture, we're at his parents cottage, before they divorced, with the blue sky behind us being eaten by the hundreds of nearby cottages. We were pretty short back then, and you could tell from size of us that we could only be thirteen, maybe even twelve. I was wearing my knee length black board shorts, which were soaked, a mischevous expression on my face. Reece to the right of my was wearing his red board shorts with the orange stripe up the side, a water gun in his hands pointing towards whoever was holding the phone. As I remember, it was Jake, who we had met that summer at the cottage.**

**In the second one, Reece was on hit skateboard in the same board shorts from the first picture, except now he had a black shirt on too and his DC hat on, turned sideways of course. It was his style back then. His arms were up and sticking out, showing he was in motion, and his face seemed to be stained slightly with red from what later turned out to be a major sunburn. But hey, we were only 13, we didn't know better! Behind him was the poorly made wooden skate park, which was chipped and worn in some places more than others; the paint just barely hanging onto the structures. I remember how we put ten bucks down for the first person to break the big ramp. It was about 6 feet off the ground, as shown in the top right corner of the picture, and was soon taken down by a fat kid that we didn't know. I think I used to have a picture of it on my phone somewhere, but it was probably long gone by that time.**

**The next picture, which was one of my favourites, was one taken by Raquel, my grade 8 girlfriend. I was on the left, my skateboard under my arm, wearing my black board shorts with no shirt. I had on my new- well, they were new at the time- black shades, and my left arm was bent up, pointing a peace sign with my fingers at my shades. I always thought I looked so cool in that picture, but now it just looked pothetic. Ha ha, oh how funny it is that opinions can change so much in only 3 years. **

**To the far right of the photo was Reece, wearing his Black shrit and red and orange board shorts, his skateboard at his feet, his fist pumped into the air. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open; I guess he was laughing. Jake was in the middle, looking average beside me, but short compared to the already tall Reece. Even more tanned than normal from all the sun, Jake was staring right into the phone, smiling really big with his arms draped over both me and Reeces shoulders. He was wearing his white board shorts with the palm trees on them. A year later from that photo, those shorts would be stuck in a tree from an attempt to jump from a huge pine tree into the lake. Now that, was a laugh.**

**Behind us was the big ramp, just after the fat kid fell and broke the middle of it. Looking back at these pictures, then looking up at the high school I would only be at for 2 more years then I would be off to college, I realised how fast my life had gone by.**

**Suddenly my ringtone set at a Billy Talent song went off. Jake had finally texted me back.**

Text from: Jake Park

Subject: Re:Bla

Right behind you.

**Confused, I shut my phone, and turned around to see a grinning Jake looking down at me.**

**"For once, I'm looking down on you," He joked, laughing at the end.**

**"Yea, not for long," I challenged as I stood up, making him frown in disapproval.**

**"Aww.....well, I liked it while it lasted."**

**"Good thing too, 'cuz it won't happen for a while now," I replied smartly.**

**"Whatever, but what were you looking for me for?"**

**" I need a ride home," I said quietly. Usually Jake was asking me for a ride, but my mom wouldn't let me take the car this morning so I had to take the bus.**

**" Oh.......uh....sure thing!" Jake replied, noticably putting fake enthusiasm in his voice.**

**" If you don't wanna give me a ride I can walk..."**

**"No...its not that..."**

**"Then what is it?" I said impatiently.**

**"Thing is....I thought I was getting a ride with you, so I took the bus this morning..." Jake said, losing his voice more and more every second he spoke.**

**"Funny...I didn't see you on the bus this morning..." I replied suspiciously.**

**"That's because I took.....the school bus" He replied, almost wispering the last part as if it was an embaressing secret.**

**"Fine then, we'll have to walk," I groaned.**

**"Hey, its good for you!" Jake replied cherrily.**

**"Good for me my ass," I mumbled.**

**As we set off down the path towards the crosswalk, I noticed Kasey was still standing there, alone now though, staring at me.**


	5. Mystery Pizza

**Chapter 5: Mystery Pizza**

**Slamming the door shut behind me, I stomped on the door mat to get all the snow off my boots. I knew how mom was; if I left a drop of snow on the new hardwood floor, she would kill me.**

**"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into the house as I kicked my boots into the corner near the door.**

**Unzipping my coat, I awaited a response from my mom. Nothing. Where is she, I thought to myself. **

**"Mom?" I yelled again as I tossed my coat into the corner with my shoes, "Are you home? Hello?"**

**No answer.**

**Shrugging it off, I walked down the hall beside the stairs that lead to the to the left just inside the doorway, I opened the fridge to pull out a yougurt. I sighed as I closed the door and saw that the counter was covered in pans and forks and mixtures of opened and unopened foods. I quickly decided that I was just going to get a spoon and back away slowly from the mess. The backing away turned into a running out of the kitcken, down the hall, turning 180 degrees and booking it upstairs to my room; which was right at the end of the stairs.**

**Planning to go straight for my computer, I pushed open the door to see the tiny shack that I called my room.**

**My walls were a dark blue colour, one wall completely covered in photos, the other three completely blank. The first thing you saw when you entered my room was my bed. If you turned to the right and looked at the wall you could see a ceiling-to-floor window that basically made up the entire fourth wall. The wall that held the door was the one with my pictures on it, and also had a TV and beanbad chair against it.**

**My bed sort of had its own wall; since right after the edge of my bed, the wall went back, then started going across again. That wall held my computer desk, computer, homework and anything else. All over my floor, on a good way, was clothes. On a bad day, there was sometimes a slice of "mystery" pizza under that pile.**

**I walked over to my window to see it was snowing a little lighter now. The trees in my backyard were almost completely covered now, meaning we would have a white Christmas for sure. **

**My backyard basically led right to a forest, and I was reminded of this each day because my room faced the forest. When I was really young, I thought that bad people would come out of the forest, jump through my window and take me away. But now that just makes no sense. I mean, it's not like we live in Toronto.**

**Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. Reaching into my pocket, I felt the volume of the song vibrating my hand. As I pulled it out, I noticed that it was a text from Reece.**

Text Session 2

Message From: Reece Forrester

Subject: We need to talk

Hey Bryce. Like the Subject says, we need to talk. Be over in 5 minutes, no excuses.

Reece.

**I always found it funny how Reece signs his name at the bottom of his texts when I know its him. But what mattered more was, Reece needed to talk. And he was comming over in 5 minutes.**

**Bolting down the stairs, I picked up my coat and boots and shoved them in the front hall closet. At first I thought I'd hit a present for me that my mom had hidden, but it ended up being a pool table from a few years ago. What a kiddish thing to think: Automatically because a hard object blocked you from chucking your stuff into the closet, you assume its a present for you. Though I gotta say, it was good to think like a kid again.**

**After forcing the closet door shut, I turned around and sat down on the third step and went back to looking at my pictures.**

**My Fourth picture was another one that I really liked. It was me and Raquel on the dock, she was wearing a mini jean skirt with a light blue t-shirt, her head thrown back in laughter as she leaned back; her hands supporting her. I was beside her, smiling at the camera with one arm around her waist. I was wearing my brown pair of board shorts with a white t-shirt. I looked more tanned than usual, and in the background behind us was a sunset; almost cut off from the island in the middle of the lake. The photo reminded me that I should call Raquel up sometime so we can catch up.**

**The fifth picture was of Jake and Reece; a close-up on their faces. Jake, who was on the left, was smiling with his mouth closed and showing off his sunglasses tan. I never thought that I had ever seen Jake with that bad of a tan, since his skin was naturally tanned, but seeing that photo reminded me that the inevitable was possible. His green eyes contrasted majorly with his face, aswell as Reeces blue eyes with his now noticably burnt skin. Reece was smiling with his mouth open, revealing the braces that he used to have until grade 10. IN the picture, his braces were lime green and blue. But for the rest of the time that he had braces, he changed them to silver and green; to honour the pair of board shorts Jake had lost in the tree.**

**Just as I was about to look at the next picture, the doorbell rang.**


	6. Long Time, No See

**Chapter 6: Long Time, No See**

**"Come in Reece!" I yelled to the door.**

**A muffled "K" came through the door, as did Reece a moment later.**

**As he brushed the snow off his pants, the snow floated slowly down to the hardwood floor that I had been told numerous times for varying occasions to **_**never get it wet.**_** It's not going to get soaked, I reminded myself mentally.**

**After finishing brushing off his pants, he took off his coat and threw it at me. Laughing, I removed the coat from my face and shoved it into the closet with mine. When I turned back to him, he seemed like he wasn't paying attention. I decided that it was time to snap hm out of dreamland.**

**"So Reece, whado we need to talk about?" I questioned.**

**His eyes snapped down as he remembered where he was. It appeared as if he was thinking about what to say.**

**"I...got bored..." Reece said slowly, a smile closing his reply.**

**Laughing, I told him to take off hit boots and put them in the closet. As the door squeaked shut from all the snow in the hinges, he turned to face me, a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, the picture on my phone reappeared, giving Reece a slightly chubbier face and braces all over again. For a second, he looked happy and like a kid again. But just for a second.**

**"What are you looking at?" He asked; I could sense the awkwardness in his voice. I quickly averted my eyes to the closet, since my face was in shock at the moment. Which, wouldn't look good from Reeces view.**

**"The closet...I can't believe it can hold all that crap!" I enthused, smiling wide at the end. It seemed to make the moment a little less awkward, because Reece started laughing. But as we stopped laughing, the momentarily gone awkwardness was once again back.**

**"So.....I guess I should get going..." Reece said suddenly, probably sick of the awkward silence. He probably could have had a more meaningful conversation over E-mail than we had just had. Which, was rare for me and Reece. Though I didn't argue with his statement.**

**"Alright....it looks like the weathers getting bad out there, so be careful," I warned.**

**"I'm not two Bryce."**

**"I know...just saying...."**

**"I know. I was kidding..."**

**"Alright then...."**

**".....Well....see ya later."**

**"See ya."**

**As Reece opened the closet and pulled on his boots and coat, I suddenly thought of something that I wanted to ask him.**

**"Say Reece. Do you remember the summer when we all went to your parents cottage?"**

**For a moment, Reece looked confused. Then a light flashed in his eyes, and I could automatically tell that he remembered.**

**"Who could forget it," He wispered.**

**"I was just looking over the photos...wanna see?" I knew it was a sad effort at getting him to stay, but I felt alone for some reason.**

**"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically.**

**For the next hour, we looked over all the pictures, laughing and making comments on eachothers faces and how fat I looked in certain photos. Until we finally got the a picture that I hadn't looked at in a long time.**

**"I remember this one," Reece replied while laughing. The picture was of me and Raquel at the Grad dance. I was wearing a black/blue suit, with a bright pink tie. Raquel was on the left, looking amazing in a Purple coloured tube dress that went down just past her knees. She was wearing silver heels, which almost made her my height. That was something that me and Reece used to always tease her about; her shortness. I wonder how tall she is now?**

**"Look at how your arms awkwardly around her, and her face is like 'what are you taking a photo of **_**me**_** for Reece?', and yours is like 'Ah I think I shit myself'!" Reece said, no longer containing his laughter as he exploded and fell to the ground. Even though he was 17, he still managed to fall to the ground laughing. And maintained looking good while doing it. Creepy.**

**"I know! And look at that pink tie! How did I end up wearing **_**that?!**_**" I asked enthusiastically, already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it from Reece.**

**"Who could forget! You and me had a bet; whoever got asked first to the Grad dance had to wear a pink tie. The loser, had to wear a yellow one!" Reece choked, laughing even harder on the ground.**

**" I remember that! And we agreed on yellow 'cuz yellows the colour of stinky losers!" I replied, now laughing myself as I remembered the day in grade 2 when we made that statement.**

**By that time, Reece was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. I knew my mom couldn't get mad at me for Reece crying on my floor. If she asked, I would tell her why it was wet. But she wouldn't want to know why he was crying. It's just how my mom is.**

**"Yea....I can't....believe we ever....said that!" Jake yelled, laughing between words.**

**"Me either!" I yelled back, laughing harder as I remembered Reece giving me a high five for saying something so "pawsum!"**

**Suddenly realising that it was getting late, I turned to check the time. It was 5:46p.m. That meant that it was already too dark for me to let Reece walk home alone. Because hey, just because he wasn't a girl didn't mean he couldn't be raped.**

**"Hey Reece, it's getting pretty dark.." I commented.**

**"Oh?" Reece replied non-chalantly.**

**"Ugh...do you wanna stay over tonight?" I knew what he was doing.**

**"Well, if you insist," He replied, grinning.**

**Sighing, I punched him in the shoulder and pointed him to the couch. Reece was treated as if he were family when he was at my place. He even had a key, but always knocked before comming in; to be polite. It was almost the same with Jake, but my mom still didn't know Jake as well as Reece. One time my mom saved Reece from drowning, so you can tell how they can be close enough to call eachother family. About a week earlier, my mom called Reece 'son' and he replied with 'mom'. Though we laughed at the mistake, it brought us closer together. Reece was like family to my family. Jake was, I guess you could say, a 'family friend'. Though when Reece and Jake were over and my mom was home, she treated them both the same. Meaning, Reece got treated like another Jake. But no one complained, and Jake didn't even know about the special treatment Reece got around here.**

**As I turned to run upstairs and get some blankets for Reece to use, someone knocked at the door. Not wanting to get it, I yelled for Reece to get the door, since, like I mentioned, we were close enough that I could let him do that. Just as I got to the top of the stairs, I heard Reece talking to someone.**

**"Hi..?" I heard Reece say awkwardly. Though I couldn't see who it was, I could tell it was a girl by the way he said it.**

**"Hey, Reece, long time no see!" A female voice said from downstairs.**

**"Funny...I don't remember you.....if I even knew you..." Reece replied, obviously confused.**

**"Reece," A voice said.**

**Next, I heard wispering, but I couldn't understand it or even comprehend it.**

**Hurrying to see who it was, I jumped into my room, tore the blanket off my bed, jumped back into the hallway, and ran down the stairs to see a girl I didn't know.**

**She was pretty tall. Almost my height, and I'm 5'7". She had shoulder length brown hair with a streak of blonde framing the right side of her face, and another streak towards the back. She had a narrow face, somewhat oval shaped, with bright green eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes that green except....**

**"Raquel?" I asked astonished.**

**"No shit shurlock!" She replied matter-of-factly.**

**"Holy crap! It's been so long!" I exclaimed, jumping down form the stairs to give her a hug. After the exchange, I decided to get straight to the point.**

**"Not that its bad that you're here, but, **_**why **_**are you here?"**

**Laughing, she responded," Well, I decided that it's been a long time. I wanted to visit. And as I was checking my photos today, well, I just, missed hanging around with you guys. We grew apart ever since I switched schools. I was just thinking, maybe we could all hang out?"**

**Of course I didn't mind, it was Raquel. The thing was, I just couldn't believe how different she looked. I mean, she was hot before, but, **_**wow.**_

**Looking over the Reece to see what he was thinking, he seemed confused, shocked, happy and in awe all at the same time. Obviously he was thinking the same thing as I was.**

**"Well, I don't mind, how 'bout you Reece?" I asked, already knowing the answer.**

**"Uh....sure?" He replied awkwardly. He shuffled his feet as he looked back to her. She smiled at him, which made his face turn red. Looks like we gettin' some mental action here, I thought to myself.**

**"Alright, cool. So, do you just wanna hang out here, or we could walk around?" Offered Raquel. Good old Raquel; she never felt awkward about anything. Except when we broke up just before she found out she was switching schools.**

**"We could stay here," I offered, trying to sound chilled and not as awkward as Reece.**

**"Sounds fine with me," Reece added, his face still a light red shade. He offered a sheepish smile at Raquel. She smiled back, making him red in the face all over again.**

**"I think Reece likes me," Raquel leaned over and wispered to me, laughing after.**

**Laughing too, I looked over to Reece, who's face was bright red. Of course he did. She was the same as before, but **_**hotter.**_

**I offered to take her coat, but she waved me off with a flick of her wrist, then opened my closet door and shoved her coat and shoes in as if she owned the place. Good old Raquel.**

**As we headed for the living room, I heard Raquel whisper something to Reece. When I turned back to see what was going on, I could see Raquel smiling, and Reece more red-faced than ever.**

**I decided that, since it was dark, I would turn on the lights.**

**"Maybe you should leave the lights off, besides were watching TV. That can be the light," Raquel suddenly said.**

**Confused, I switched off the light and turned on what soon ended up being Prom Night. Which reminded me, that the grade 11 dance was comming up in February.**


	7. A Hectic Night

**Chapter 7: A Hectic Night**

**"Prom night?" Raquel commented. She wasn't complaining, she was only making a statement of the obvious. I suppose.**

**"Yea....is that a problem..?" I asked innocently.**

**"No, its just....nevermind it's fine," Raquel replied awkwardly. Whatever it was that bugged her, I didn't want to ask.**

**"What's wrong with the movie?" Reece asked, sounding as serious as a cop who thought he just found the murderer from the 3-year-long case. So much for not asking.**

**"I just...don't like horror movies..." Raquel replied, looking down at her socks.**

**"Well, if you get scared, you can always hold my hand," Reece offered, winking at me. Yea, like it even bothered me.**

**Laughing, Raquel replied "Alright."**

**Tired of walking, I sat down on the middle of the couch. To my left, Raquel sat down and put her arm over my shoulder.**

**"Tired?" She asked.**

**"Yup," I replied, yawning.**

**"I won't wake you up if you fall asleep during the movie then," She replied sweetly. No wonder I liked her.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Hey, anyone like popcorn?" Reece suddenly said.**

**"Yea," Both me and Raquel replied.**

**I was expecting Reece to offer to make it, but after a minute of silence, I awkwardly put in, "Uh...I'll just go make it. You guys can start the movie, I've already seen the beginning."**

**As I got up to leave, I could feel Reece watching me leave, which was weird. But I didn't take much notice to it.**

**Searching the cupbards for anything that was close to popcorn, I heard the movie credits start playing their music.**

**Sick of looking, I decided that missing the first fifteen minutes of a movie that I lied about seeing the beginning to was enough time.**

**When I got back to the room, I saw Raquel leaning on Reeces shoulder, Reece half asleep. I, for some reason, found it the perfect time to wake up Reece.**

**"Um...I hate to cut this short, but it looks like Reece is tired. So maybe, it would be better to do this tomorrow?" I said in a monotone voice, not at all trying to sound quiet.**

**At the first sound of my voice, Raquel shot up, which woke up Reece, if he didn't hear what I said.**

**"I don't mind, it's been a hectic night," Raquel said, yawning.**

**"Say Raquel, maybe you should stay over too," Reece said, grinning.**

**Slapping Reece on the shoulder, Raquel responded, "I don't think so Reece, besides, its up to Bryce."**

**At that moment, I was pissed. Raquel put me in the position to either dissapoint Reece by telling her no, and Reece put me in the position where I'd have to say yes or appear rude.**

**"Well...if your allowed, then I don't care. It doesn't seem like my mom's gonna be home anytime soon so...." I replied cheerfully. I hoped that she didn't find it wrong or awkward of me to include that my mom might not be back that night.**

**"Do you mind if I call and ask now?" Raquel asked politely. She was always polite. It's good to see that **_**that **_**didn't change about her.**

**"Sure, why not?" I replied non-chalantly.**

**Smiling, Raquel left me and Reece alone in the room with Prom Night paused. For some reason, it felt awkward between us. So I decided to break the silence.**

**"Reece, you like Raquel," I said; I meant it as a question but ended up saying it as a statement.**

**"So?" Reece replied defensively. Whoaa, struck a nerve.**

**"So nothing. Just...saying," I said, looking down on account of feeling even more awkward.**

**After a few mintues of silence, Raquel came back into the room.**

**"Sorry guys, my mom doesn't like that your moms not here. But if she comes before 7 then I can stay!" Raquel said hopefully.**

**"Alright, then let's hope she gets home," I replied cooly.**

**"Yea, lets hope," Reece added.**

**I glared at Reece until Raquel noticed and decided to break us up.**

**"Hey Bryce, do you still have the photos in your room?" Raquel asked, hopeful to get rid of the awkward showdown. She was unaware though, that it involved her.**

**"Yea...why..?" I responded curiously.**

**"Well, I need to see something," Raquel replied, her voice sounding strangely distant.**

**"Ok? Let's go," I said, starting to head for my room.**


End file.
